


Game of Sultans: Supernatural edition.

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Game of Sultans: fandome editions [1]
Category: Game of Sultens, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Amara (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Micheal, Alpha Original Character, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ancient History, Ancient Times, Ancient Turkey, Beta Adam Milligan, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Bobby Singer, Beta Ralpheal, Beta Samandriel (Supernatural), Beta/Beta, Hearlm, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Chuck Shurley, Omega Gabriel, Ottomen Empiers, Sulten Dean, Sulten John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: The Day that the old Sultan John died his oldest alpha son Dean Winchester took the crown. Dean being only 29 was almost inenxperinced with the dimpomatic responsibles manged four a few years before his vizers told him to start a harlm.The family of Shruly was a family of imortnece under the tyrent Alxander. The children were Two Alpha soldiers, A beta doctor and nurses, a Alpha official, and a beta official, and the youngest who was a beta, lastly  there was The two omegas. Chuck was part a of a small Ring of  residence unbenost to his Alpha husband. So when the Ottoman Army came through their town he offered up his two omegas children Castiel and Gabriel in hopes that they would have a better life.





	Game of Sultans: Supernatural edition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the mobile game Game Sultans, a few thing have changed to fit the sinario.

Dean's pov.

_I remember my father's death like it was yesterday even though it was exactly two years ago today. My Vizer Hocus keeps asking me to start a hearlm but after that last conquest, I don't think I can. I am sure that even my youngest brother Adam who is a beta, starting to sense my upcoming rut. Sammy has left to check on the family of Shurley. The Omega Chuck meant with us when we went through their town. He said he was apart of a ring of residence and asked if we could keep his two omega sons safe from Alexander. I agreed but now I realize that could have cost many of my people's life's if he had lied.    -sincerely Dean_

I pun the quill back into the inkwell and got up from the desk and slipped the bounded book back onto my shelf just as Hocus knocked on the door.

"Come in Hocus," I told my most loyal Vizer. The door opened and he came in. The beta looked nervous as he handed me a small piece of parchment with Sam seal on it. I nodded at him and he left as soon as it was out of his hand. I opened the letter and read.

"Dearest Brother, 

I am afraid to tell you that we will be a bit delayed on arriving, the oldest Omega has gone into heat. The younger said that it was most likely because of stress. I am sending Adam ahead with the younger. Being that the older refuses to let go of my arm. We will be back as soon as the heat pass. 

Sincerely yours

Samuel Winchester, the second prince of The Ottoman Empire, First general of the Ottoman army, and Last son of Queen Mary Winchester." 

I inwordly grounded at the news and placed the letter in the fireplace. 

 

"As if things weren't bad enough..." I mumbled to my self as I relocked my bedroom door. It was customary for the Sultan to lock himself in his Chambers during a rut if there was no Omegas in the hearlm and in heat witch both were my problem at this time. I was in my bed robes but that barely did anything against the shivering cold that always hit right before a rut.  I light the fireplace with the flint pieces on the mantle and grabbed the bear fur blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. 

Castiel's pov.

I knew it as soon as it started. Gabriel was red, and keep trying to grab a hold of the tall Ottoman alpha when he was sure no one was watching. Papa always said that when you meet your mate you would sink into a heat. I knew that was what happing but I didn't have the guts to tell the Alpha Prince. I could tell that I wasn't the only one noticing it either. The four Beta officials who had ocompemed the Prince kept shuffling there feet towards my brother as if to calm him. It didn't work. I noticed that my younger brother Samabrial, or Alphie as me and Gabriel had taken to calling him, had joined us. He kept talking to who I assumed to be the youngest Prince of The Ottoman Empire. It was nightfall before The few other Alphas that were opening us start to react to Gabriel's heat. The Ottoman General looked at my brother then to his own them to his soldiers, and back to Gabriel. We were by a small village inn and he put his hand up and said," stop. Crowley, Bobby come here for a sec."

Two of the betas that were helping lay Gabriel down on the ground rushed over to the Alpha. One looked sympathy at Gabriel then asked the Prince,"yes Mouse?"

Everyone but myself, Gabriel, and Alphie did not seem to notice the informal way the beta official had talked to the Alpha Prince. The Prince smiled and said," I asked not to call me that Crowley..." He laughed a bit the continued," I want you two to go find the nearest eagle post and send a letter to my Brother for me. Then met us in the Inn."

He said all this as he took out a small piece of bark that had a few pieces of parchment tied on to it and a bottle of ink and a quill from his bag. He wrote something on parchment then folded it into an envelope and placed a wax seal onto the fold. He handed it to the Beta who I now knew to be Crowley and they left. He looked to the Alphas who were trying to get closer to me and Gabriel and snapped lightly at them, " Marcus, McDuglus,Jordan, Yammen, Richard, Zaloten you five go into the inn and rent seven rooms, one for the elder Omega, one for the younger one, one for the younger beta, one for yourself, one Prince Adam and one for the others, and for myself. Now."

As soon as he had finished the last order Gabriel leapt from his spot on the ground, whimpering and whining, as he grabbed a hold of the Alpha arm. It would have been a little funny if It was in a different scenario. The Alpha looked shocked then sighed," make that six rooms. The other beta must have noticed because he wrote something on the back of the parchment before he headed towards Crowley. The other Alphas stared at the Sean then ran towards the Inn's doors. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew. 

"You look confused. What about?" He asked me frowning.

"There are a few things I am confused about sire," I started. He stopped me and said," Sam. My name is Sam. No of my family has ever liked the titles. So please call us by our names. The only one who refuses to"

I titled my head then continued," I am sorry. I didn't know." 

He smiled softly then I asked him," Do you know?" 

His nod was enough to tell me he did. About an hour later based on the shadows on the ground we had six rooms and a full meal. 

I could tell by Gabriel's fidgeting that it was getting harder and harder to function properly. Sam must have noticed as well because halfway through the meal I sense that he himself was a verge of a rut. I shivered at the pheromones that were being relisted while my own brother seemed to calm down. The betas visibly shivered while the other alphas had to leave the dining area for reasons unbeknownst to myself. The Beta Prince who I found out was Prince Adam, a schooler in the medic field that my older brother Raphial wouldn't stop gossiping about, took me up to the room that was rented for me and told me," I am going to take you back to the place tomorrow along with your brother Samadrieal at sunrise. See you in the morning."

He smiled and I asked him," what about Gabriel? Will he be coming with us?"

"You'll meet him there. Trust me travelling that far in a heat would not only slow us down and endanger everyone but could cause potential harm to his health. May God have mercy on my soul for not realizing that sooner," he mumbled that last bit under his breath. I tilted my head at him and he smiled," you know I think you'll get along with everyone at the place." 

Then he left. I closed the door then locked it as I tried to figure out what he meant. A raven sat at the window sill. My raven, Tenebris. I smiled at the bird as she dropped a letter onto my lap.

"You are a smart bird aren't you," I rewarded her with a piece of fruit as I took out the letter. 

_"Hello, my Dearest Castiel,_

_I hope Tenebris has found you. Micheal and Lucifer's trials happened today, your Fathers will be tomorrow From what the Vizer Kein told me. Raphael_ _was sent to study under The Scrollers of Europe in Italy and Anna went with him. Your Aunt was released yesterday from Alxanderner's prison and is now recovering from the torcher he had set on her. But enough about us, How are you and your brothers? Is Gabriel alright? Are You alright? Is Samabriel safe? Have you met The Sultan yet? Did you make it to the Capital? Has Samabriel gotten a job? are you housed properly? Do tell me, Cassie._

  _-your Loving Papa, Chuck Shurley_  "

I sighed as I read the letter. Papa was always worrying about me and Gabriel before Alphie was born Then he worried about Alphie. Everyone else in our family called Alphie by his proper name Samabriel out of Father's command everyone but me and Gabriel. I sighed as I picked up the feather off of the desk and took out my own parchment and begun a replied.

    _"To my ever Worrying Papa,_

_It's Good that Raphael and Anna got to pursue their dream. I am also Glad that Aunt Amara was released. If it wasn't for her Gabriel and Alphie might not have met their mates... Not sure about myself quite yet. Speaking of my brothers and I, Gabriel is alright... well as alright as he can be after finding out his mate is Prince Samuel. He went into an unexpecting heat while we were travelling and scared half of those that were travelling with us. Alphie was quite happy to find out that his mate was Prince Adam. As for meeting the Sultan and arriving at the Capital, we haven't quite made it that far yet. Prince Adam is going to take myself and Samabriel there at sunrise tomorrow. I will send you another letter when we reach there and get settled in. as for the other questions, I will respond to them at the same time._

_-your Loving and hopeful Son, Castiel Shurley"_

  I placed the parchment into an envelope and tied it to Tenebris leg and sent her off as I layed on the bed and slept.  


End file.
